Dragon of the Lone Island
by Idaho Shepherd
Summary: Mentioned briefly in Last Battel, Prince Gale sails to kill the dragon...or is that all? Magic,good and evil; lies and deciet, new and old friends; a perject adventure. Rated for violence only.
1. Prologue

Dragon of the Lone Island

**By Idaho Shepherd**

**Summary: **Briefly mentioned in the Last Battle, Prince Gale rescues the people of the Lone Island from their dragon. On the surface if appears nothing more than a brave Prince rescuing a lovely maiden, but looks can be deceiving. It goes deeper than expected, what is really going on?

**Rating: **Rated PG for mild violence and the use of magic, both good and evil. A little tense for very young children.

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **

**Challenge: **As so often happens in C. S Lewis' works, he waves a message or parallel into his stories. My challenge to you is to find them in mine. (I am only aware of a few I made intentionally, you may find others I am unaware of.)

**Dragon of the Lone Island**

**Prologue**

"They are beautiful, are they not? Made of a rare crystal ten times harder than diamond, which is the hardest rock, and so beautifully colored with white and violet veins running throughout. Nothing can scratch the surface. You don't believe me?"

The Trader produced a hammer and metal chisel which he tapped with some force, noting his customer's surprise and hidden alarm. "No dent, not even a scratch. And its hollow. Which do you prefer, the sapphire or ebony with amethyst? The ebony, good choice; it suits you well. That will be four hundred gold pieces."

"I'll give you fifty silver bits, not a bit more, that's all it's worth." the stranger said in a muffled whisper.

"You insult me! This is a rare, beautiful piece; one of only eight still in existence. I will accept no less than three hundred seventy-five gold pieces. Take it or not; I can easily find many eager buyers among my native people of Calormen for a much higher price."

"Listen, Trader," the person hissed drawing the trader close till their noses were mere inches apart. The stranger's face was hidden by the darkness of the overhanging hood. "You could sell me the stone for fifty silver bits which is much more than you should get for it, or you could give me the stone to stop the pain."


	2. Even further than that

**Chapter One: Even further than that...**

One more day, just one more day and I'll be sailing the open seas south away from Father's prodding and maiden's stifled giggles and sighs. Far across the seas to the Lone Islands and maybe even as far as Tashbaan in Calormen. But there still remained one last day at Cair Paravel, Prince Gale reminded himself wearily.

King Gilmert was talking to a maiden from Tashbaan when his son, Prince Gale entered the throne room. The girl, Anariel, curtsied deeply and gazed at him in her summing up way before hurrying out of the room. Anariel was nice in her own fashion, she was sensible and practical, thinking long before she spoke.

King Gilmert saw his son's moody expression. "You have kept your end of our bargain, though very begrudgingly; it is only fair I keep mine. Tomorrow you may begin preparing for your trip so as to be ready to leave after the Great Summer feast."

"You promised me that I could leave after the ball tonight."

"But you are not ready to depart tomorrow. Would you not like the favor and blessing of the country on your venture? Also, Trophemes will be here by then."

Gale's face brightened at this. "Are you certain you cannot marry before you go? You could take a honeymoon to the Lone Islands."

"Father you act as if picking a Queen is like picking a horse, it is not done all in a day."

"I picked your Mother in less than a day."

"I am not like you Father."

"You certainly aren't. I'm afraid your love of the seas and new lands is not something I share either."

"I will keep my eyes open for a Queen while I'm gone."

"A good sensible, beautiful one like your Mother. Or like Anariel. What do you think of her?"

Gale lowered his eyes and looked for an escape. "I believe we're running late for the...I am late. I will see you at lunch." Gale rushed off.

Somehow Gale remained sane throughout the remainder of the day and the evening ball. Girls did not act normal around him, the Prince had noticed. Thankfully, when he thought he could take no more, Crystal, his favorite cousin and the only girl he felt comfortable around, arrived at the ball. "I thought you might need someone to rescue you."

The young ladies were nice. His Father gave an a rousing speech. The magicians displayed great feats of magic. But still Gale's mind wandered. "Wake up my Prince, the Lady Percilla just asked for your hand in marriage."

Gale jumped a foot in the air and dropped his glass, splashing the contents all over his spotless white shirt. The black fawn at his side tutted sadly to himself while a smile played at his lips. The duchess has really done no such thing but the fawn thought it a great joke. Lady Percilla was a northerner living in Tashbaan, she was loud, persistent and so skinny she was ugly. To himself Gale envisioned her as a splinter; long, lanky and unforgettable.

Gale glared at the chuckling fawn. "Almonzo, why do you always do that?"

"Prince Gale, it is not my fault that you are clumsy and ruined you tunic. You must learn to be poised and process what is happening around you in a dignified manner, proper for a prince. But first you must be aware of your surroundings. Where does your mind wander to, my Prince?"

"Anywhere away from here."

"You're thinking of the sea. I can see it in you eyes."

"The sea and what lies beyond it. Incredible tales are told about the islands off the tip of Calormen, the Lone Islands. Don't you ever think about going there?"

"No, I try not to."

"The excitement and danger of sailing to an unexplored island inhabited by exotic wild beasts and savages that behead their victims and then roast them alive."

"One can not be roasted alive if one is beheaded first." Almonzo commented.

Gale continued without hearing him, talking of the sea always made him excited. "And then if we still have time we could sail even further than that, to places no one has ever been. Or-"

"Or we could simply enjoy the ball tonight and imagine all those hideous details tomorrow." Almonzo said leaving the Prince to his fantasias about wild beats and man eating cannibals.

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **


	3. Departure

**Chapter Two: Departure**

It's a wonderful ship Gill. Don't you agree Goaty?"

"My name is Almonzo."

"Right my good fawn, Almonzo Goaty."

Trophemes playfully dodged the fawn's horns, arms and hoofs. Like two young children, the fawn chased the human around the dock. Almonzo caught Trophemes with his short horns tearing the lightly woven material of his shirt and making the boy yelp and laugh all the harder. Jumping across the open space of water onto the ship Trophemes yelled at the Prince "Gill, tell your fawn to let me live." Almonzo rounded the corner and galloped toward Trophemes preparing to vault over the expanse between him and his prey. Trophemes cowered on the deck awaiting the onslaught of the fawn's fury. As the fawn neared the ship his anger disappeared to be replaced by a look of surprise and shock, and finally terror as he skidded to a stop at the edge of the pier.

Gale came running up behind him gasping for breath. "Almonzo, don't hurt Troy."

Almonzo backed wearily away from the water's edge as Gale climbed onto the ship, pulling himself up by the rigging. The fawn looked evilly at Trophemes standing safely on the ship then stamped away.

Trophemes helped his friend onto the deck. "I'm glad you came along, I was sure he was going to murder me." Trophemes smiled. "All I did was call him 'Goaty'."

Gale's eyes followed the fawn's retreat. "If you want to avoid being murdered on this trip I wouldn't call him that again. From what I've heard he had a sweetheart who was a goat. Apparently things didn't go well."

"It must have been when he was younger." Trophemes said laughing.

"Yes."

"When do we sail?"

"Three days," said Gale gazing out to sea.

"That's not soon enough for you, is it?" Gale shook his head. "Everything's ready, why not sail sooner?"

"My Father talked me into staying until the Great Summer feast the end of this week. It's bad enough for him that I'm leaving at all, the least I can do is stay for the feast."

"He's pretty anxious to see you married?"

"Very." Gale sighed. "I don't understand him. He acts as though picking a wife is an easy decision. I'm not ready to marry."

"You're lucky your father is letting you choose, a Calormen Lord arrived at our ranch last month to promise his daughter in marriage to Lenard."

Lenard was Trophemes' older brother.

"What did your father say?"

"Being the painfully fair man he is he told the Lord a girl of twelve is too young to marry and he would never agree to a marriage against the will of any girl. Which was very proper and gracious but what if he says that about every young lady I bring home for them to meet? Anyway, she was too pretty for someone like Lenard."

"Oh, and I suppose she'd be better suited for someone like you?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, yes."

Gale pushed his friend into the railing. "That's easy for you to say," the Prince said gloomily, clutching the rail and staring at the sea, "I'm the one being forced to marry."

Trophemes gripped his friends shoulders turning him around. "We sail in three days, just you, me, and that fawn Almonzo. We'll go and have a good time and not even think about marriage or girls or anything. For two whole weeks, what do you say?" Gale smiled.

That night Gale went to bed late. He and Trophemes had been pouring over maps for hours, plotting their course, and he was tired. Snuggling into his warm bed, Gale fell asleep.

Gale's heart rejoiced at the feel of cool water against his skin. Warm sun shone down on him as he swam and frolicked in the stream. Unnoticed as he swam, dark storm clouds began to gather over his head dumping rain down on him. Trees along the stream offered shelter from the down pour and Gale made his way to them. But how ever far he waded the bank never seemed to grow any nearer, in fact it seemed to be getting further away. It was like standing on a departing ship with the tide pulling it out to sea, watching the coastline disappear in the horizon. But he was walking towards not away from the land. Almost before he knew it, he was no longer wadding but swimming, swimming in a storm tossed sea.

He swam and swam, until he could swim no longer and ocean breakers crashed over his head. Deep down under the waves it pushed him. Above him the storm raged and pounded, but among the clatter of the storm he heard another sound; a lion's roar. Then he was rushing up, up to the air. With a splash his head burst through the water's surface. It was dark and he was sitting in a metal tub like the one his nurse used to wash him in when he was young. It was so dark he could not see the person but he could feel someone wiping his face roughly with a rage, a course, rough, towel, like a cat's tongue.

He opened his eyes, it was dark. The dying fire's light dimly showed the rafters. He had been dreaming, but if it had been a dream why was the person still washing his face with the rough rage? He was soaking wet with sweat and shivered. It seemed the person lost patience and began clawing their fingernails down his face. With his eyes still closed he tried to push away the person standing there. Silky hair and whiskers met his finger tips- then jerked away as he felt something moist. He was laying in his bed staring up at a lion.

Gale knew at once who it was, Aslan, the Great Lion, Creator of Narnia. He stood beside Gale's bed looking at him with big, meaning filled eyes; eyes which even the wisest, oldest man alive could never fathom. Never had Aslan appeared to him, he had always spoken to his father the King. Now facing Aslan alone Gale was afraid.

"Prince Gale," the Lion bellowed in his low growling voice, "you must leave immediately. There is going to be a great storm that will blow up suddenly from the North and hinder you departure. By the time the storm subsides, your ship will be destroyed and you will be too late."

"Too late for what, Aslan."

"For the task I have appointed you. You must leave immediately. Wake your friends and go to the ship. I will tell your father myself what is happening. You must go quickly."

"Aslan..."

"Go child. Do not be afraid, I will always be with you."

As his last words echoed in the darkness the Lion vanished into the night.

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **


	4. Dark magic

**Dragon of the Lone Island

* * *

**

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **

**An old chapter with a new ending...

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Dark magic**

**By: Idaho Shepherd**

Bending close to her polished black witch's stone she eased her mind into a trance like state. Eyes closed, vivid pictures flashed past her vision with much more reality and depth than her normal, mortal sight allowed. Shaping her thoughts, she sought about for the royal family of the island. Lord Grey, his wife Lady Gwen and their daughter Lady Whitney sat in their garden enjoying the summer sea breeze; Lady Quin, Lord Grey's eldest daughter, was missing. She smiled, "enjoy it while you can, there's little you can do to stop me!" The witch cackled with delight.

Her evil heart filled with glee, her thoughts wandered over the country people; all weak-minded and superstitious, it would take little to bend them to her will. With one exception, Joanus; he could cause trouble. She had clashed with the young fisherman before over a matter of a thieving beggar he had befriended. A man who had withstood her fury and rebuked her for it, Joanus was the only man alive she feared. The only other, her Uncle, was dead. He would have to be watched carefully.

Honing in her senses on Joanus' hut she thought to penetrate his thoughts and stop any foolish plot. The rain prevented fishing but Joanus stayed busy fixing nets under a wide tree. In his rich voice he lustily sang a sea song about a beautiful mermaid and her sailor lover. How she hated the beautiful mermaid! A great gust of wind arose and carried the sound from the man's lips before it was heard. "How can he be so happy? He will not sing when he learns what I have plotted, I wish to see his face when he sees I am stronger."

Golden dust glimmered around Joanus. The dust was a sign of magic done by or done on a person. No one had magic but herself on the island, in this case it was done on Joanus. Gripping the globe, she examined the strange magic. It was stronger, stronger that her own, alive and infused with wild electrical currents. Seeking it's source she entered the magical flow. Magic is always drawn to other magic, the pull is even stronger from dark magic. Golden tentacles reached toward the black power amidst itself, grasping strongly then sparking with hatred at what it felt.

Where she stood in the her witch's tower, she screamed as the power seared her mind and hands clutching the witch's globe. The pain nearly broke her concentration but gradually her mind cleared and her hands stopped smarting. A blazing fire of molten gold and gleaming silver surrounded Joanus. Cautiously, she approached again. Leading away from the fisherman led a silver moonlit thread of magic. Through the island, avoiding her tower, down the road and out of the town it, across the sea; still it led on. Intrigued, she followed the trail as it joined others forming larger ways which all ended in the land of Narnia.

Narnia, the land of talking beasts, unnatural beings and free magic. The entire country burned with the fire of golden and silver magic. Ancient tales told of Aslan the lion singing the world into exsistence-first creating Narnia; and then the surrounding world. The name Aslan always made shivers travel up and down her back. Whether it was the power of Aslan or another great magician, the land lay under a power too great for her.

Among the many silver and gold magical threads, she traced Joanus' to a great castle on the coast. The power blazed more fiercely here, nearly blinding her; ancient magic, ceremonies and protections lay around like gathered snow. Through the castle to another young man it led her; the prince. Apart from the protection of royal blood the Prince was helpless against her. She reached to his mind, his father, the royal marriage yet to be arranged, and a trip to the Lone Islands; she gathered from his thoughts. A prickle of fear touched her mind, he could spoil all her plans.

* * *

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **


	5. Intervention

**Dragon of the Lone Island

* * *

**

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! **

**I fixed the plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Intervention**

**By: Idaho Shepherd**

A venomous plot, long and drawn out, ending in a slow and painful death would have delighted her, but at the present she would have to content herself with the fact that he was safely out of the way; dead or not. Still, she could enjoy herself with a cat and mouse game. Dream slaying was relatively safe and easy with no mess; one simple spell to create reality from illusion.

Intent on the capture of her prey the enemy sprang up behind unnoticed and pounced. The spell slipped and the magician swept up the prince out of her reach. Reeling from the impact of the magicians' blow she released the prince. Great angry, seeking eyes of a lion pierced hers searching her hidden secrets. In fear she fled his presence.

Under the Lion's protection she could do the prince no harm. Shaking with rage she shook her fist at the Lion; just you wait, I'll have him.

Retreating to her lair she woke from the trance her mind had been wandering in, she began busily to light a fire and fill a great iron caldron. A bit of this, a handful of that, two of those, a drop of something nasty and a chanted spell went into the pot. Stirring and singing she brewed her curse. Winds wailed with her skreak, winds that blew her disorderly dark hair also blew murderous storm clouds, and the seas boiled and bubbled like a potion in her caldron. The seas, the skies, the winds answered her call and rose to join her fury.

"You have sealed his doom, he is mine. No one steals the prey of the Witch of the Lone Islands."

A witch is no match for a great magician such as the Lion, but the witch knew someone who was, Queen Jardis, later to be known as the White Witch.

"Your majesty," the witch bowed graciously, her billowing black skirts falling in folds over her feet.

"Queen Jardis, it is well known among my kind that you possess great powers, unequaled except by only one." The witch did not openly name the 'one' who was widely known for fear of arousing the Queen's anger before she ensured her help.

"Among your kind it is well known?" the Queen asked mockingly. "Which kind, humans or witches?"

"Witches, your majesty. Humans believe you lived out your years as a mortal like themselves and died years ago." The witch answered meekly, curtseying deeply again.

"The fools! Your kind, the humans, are so pathetic. Living only a short time and accomplishing nothing. No magic."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Why have you came?" The Queen snapped, her voice echoing in the small cavern the Queen called her thrown room.

"To seek your guidance." The witch answered modestly.

"Continue."

"A prince, even now as we speak, sails from his homeland to the shores of my island dominion. While gazing in my Sirenian Stone I foresaw great disaster befalling me through that young man, so I attempted to murder him."

"Attempted, it did not work? He is a just a human."

"Yes, your majesty. I failed to kill a simple human." Now came the dangerous part, "A human under the protection of the Lion, your majesty." The witch answered humiliated.

"The villain!" The Queen roared.

"He was too great for me, so I came to someone who was stronger still for help, your majesty."

"The bully, picking on others not as strong as himself. I will not allow it."

"You will help me?" the witch asked trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Yes. But first tell me your name?"

The witch hesitated before answering. "Medusa, your majesty."

"Medusa?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well, Medusa. Here is what must be done."

"One drop of liquid fire and the potion is complete." Stirring vigorously, the witch read mentally through the list once again. All items were gathered, even the exotic ones, one of the benefits of living in a sea port; everything cut, cooked, caned, skinned, and beheaded just as the recipe stated. All was in order. The Queen should be arriving any minute now.

White, mist like smoke poured from the fireplace where no fire smoldered. Stepping away from her spinning caldron of potion, the witch knelt beside the fireplace gazing into the smoke.

"All is ready, your majesty."

"Good. Very good, Medusa." said a voice, distant and airy like the smoke but gaining solidity as the face in the smoke appeared. "You prepared the potion just as I told you, Medusa?"

"Exactly, your majesty."

"Good." the Queen cooed to her obedient student. "Now listen closely, this is very important. For the potion to be the strongest it must be swallowed by the victim. Do your think you can handle that?"

"Certainly, your majesty."

"You must not be caught for any reason. Be sure and give plenty to the fawn and then anyone else you meet. The fawn is the key."

"Your majesty, what dose the potion do?" Medusa asked.

"A Rivalry Potion evokes feeling of intense rivalry and competition which would otherwise not be felt. There are varied degrees of the Rivalry Potions, this one is an extremely powerful and dangerous strain. The recipient of the potion will do anything and everything to be better than his rival, even murder."

Medusa pondered this quietly.

"Medusa, you must not fail. If you fail it will be for the last time." The smoke began to disperse as the Queen left.

"Yes, your majesty." Medusa answered quietly.


	6. Winds and War

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially the following people:**

**kittiebassgir**

**e-anaid **

**?Question from e-anaid: **I don't remember ever reading about a dragon killing in the Last Battle

**Answer: You're right you didn't, not directly. This story is based on a reference to an earlier period in time, between The Magicians' Nephew and The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. **

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Winds and war**

**by Idaho Shepard**

Gale watched Narnia disappear in the rosy light of dawn from aboard his steady craft, the Dragonfly. Light, small and swift, the ship had managed herself with great ease and balance through the usually storm troubled seas around Cair Paravel out to the less tossed open seas, all in the dark of night.

Lifting his spy glass Gale focused on the battlements of his home. From the tower fluttered his standard, a silver cloud blown by great winds on a navy blue background. Strong, forceful as a mighty gust of wind, one men cannot stand against; was what his name meant. He was so much like the wind, either still or always moving, always traveling to new places. No one knew where the winds came from or where they were going. Aslan had sent him on a mission, he knew not where or when, or even why?

"Gill." The voice interrupted Gale's reflections. Trophemes climbed up beside the prince. "Do you see anything?"

"I did. They have raised my standard at home. But then the storm thickened and I lost sight of it."

"This is the strangest storm I have ever seen. How did you know it was coming?"

"It came up so fast no one could have known it was coming." Gale sighed.

"What?" Trophemes was worried.

"Last night I had an awful dream. I was wading in the rain to the bank of the stream but I never got there. It kept getting further away, just like what we're watching now." Gale pointed to the receding land. "Only I was walking towards it."

Trophemes shivered. "Creepy."

"That was not the worst. One moment I was wading and the next I was swimming. The sea was stormy and I sank under-" Gale's voice faltered.

"And..."

"And I thought I was dead."

"It was only a dream."

"I woke up gasping for breath and soaking wet."

"Really Gale, you know it was only a dream."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why not?" Trophemes asked very skeptical.

"When I woke up Aslan was there."

Gale waited for this to sink in. Trophemes opened his mouth but thought better of it and shut it. He tried several times but to no avail. There was silence except for the flutter of sails and gull's cries.

"Troy, I'm not lying to you."

Trophemes looked at his friend questioningly.

"He told me a great storm was coming that would destroy the ship if we did not leave at once. If it did destroy the ship we would be too late." he added quietly.

"For what?"

"For the task he appointed me, that's all he would say."

Trochees murmured beside him.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"It would explain this wind."

Now it was Gale's turn to look surprised.

"The wind is blowing us southeast around the tip of Calormen. No sailor could wish for a truer path.

"So we're being guided by Aslan."

"The winds push us southeast but always east for enough to keep us out of the storm that is heading south, seemingly following us. Stranger than that, as I sat watching the storm last night, twice it tried to close in around us but was pushed back by our wind. When they did meet there was always a great clash of purple and golden light."

Both men were silent, thinking over what they'd heard. "I suppose there's nothing we can do about it." Gale said.

"Why would be want to do anything?"

"But at least we know it's Aslan who is protecting us."

"Yes."

Fair winds blew them all the way, the sun shown unless it was raining, which was always cool and refreshing. One merry day followed another until Gale could hardly distinguish between them. The only incident worth mentioning happened midway through the voyage.

Trophemes and Almonzo were constantly bickering. Trochees would tease Almonzo and Almonzo would storm off to his bunk to ignore Trophemes the rest of the day. But the next morning Trochees would find a surprise left for him by Almonzo; and so it continued throughout the trip. The crew expected it to wear off but it only increased.

Almonzo and Trophemes had had an especially heated argument that morning and the fawn was still steaming, although the human seemed to have forgotten it all together. It was evening and the Caption, the prince, Almonzo, the navigator and Trochees were having dinner in Gale's cabin. The ship gave a sharp, unwarned jerk and Trochees who was serving the meal tripped and fell flat on his face. Out of his hands and into the fawn's lap the dish sailed much to the amusement of those gathered. Almonzo, very red in the face, slammed his fist on the table. "That's it!" he yelled. Drawing a hunting knife he ran after Trochees who had just staggered to his feet.

"Almonzo, stop! It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. Almonzo don't." Trochees ran around the table. Eyes glazed with hate and foaming at the mouth Almonzo followed. . At the top of the galley stairs Almonzo overtook Trophemes. In one swift movement the hunting knife came down and his hand pushed the human down the stairs.

He was laughing so hard tears were flowing down his cheeks and he could not catch his breath; so he did not see Almonzo's outburst. Hearing a cry he looked up to see Almonzo chasing Trochees with a drawn hunting knife. He wanted to shout, to move, to stop Almonzo; but fear rooted him to the floor. Time stood perfectly still. Through a mist Gale saw Trochees fall. Time began again with a jolt, and fear released his body adding inhuman energy instead. Almonzo started at the prince's yell and his eyes lost their glazed look. He beheld the prince, flushed and worried; and Trochees unmoving where he had fallen in a heap at the foot of the stairs. Then he fled.

**

* * *

I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either.**


	7. Chapter Five: Redemption

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially the following people:**

**Isobel Kelte:** I do agree Almonzo committing a murder was a bit out there. I have been wrestling with an idea, one that this chapter grew from. I realize that if you did not like the ending of the last chapter, you might not like this one. Keep reading I intend to get back to the normal story soon. I have an idea though of how to fix the plot, I am working on writing it. You might see more later.

**Dancergirl1152:** Thank you very much! Your encouragement is a lot of help. I hope I continue to please you. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it.

**I do not own any of the land of Narnia or the surrounding islands, Aslan, or Prince Gale; they belong to C. S. Lewis. I do not have permission from the author to use these, I am not making money on this story either. **

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**

**Dragon of the Lone Island**

**Chapter Six: Redemption**

**By: Idaho Shepherd**

"I am the most vile fawn alive. I have murdered a human." Almonzo sighed." It's all for the best." Almonzo lifted his tear stained face to the star filled heavens. " Aslan, forgive me, I am so sorry. Gale, forgive and forget me who murdered you closest friend. I could not live knowing he is dead by my hand. I-" The fawn's sobs broke out anew. "No, this is best. I am sorry for everything."

Almonzo jumped into the sea.

"No put me down!" Almonzo kicked and screamed. "It's better this way. Let me die. I want to die. Kill me so I won't have to see the pain I have caused. Ouch, put me down!" Almonzo was suspended over the sea by his short goat's tail.

"Fawn, do you want to kill yourself?"

'Yes." Almonzo wailed.

"Then I will not let you down."

"What are you going to do?'

"Hold you in the air until you change your mind."

"Oh."

There was silence. Almonzo's captor stood motionless while the fawn swayed to and fro on the sea breezes adding to his discomfort.

"Can you put me down, please?"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No..."

"Then I cannot."

"But I am ready to listen to reason. Why are you so intent on my living? What will happen?'

"Great things."

"No. Great things will not happen. They would have if I hadn't -"

"Fawn, no one knows what would have happened. But if you think of other than what would have happened you will know what will happen."

"What will happen? I have killed the son of an Archanland lord, the Caption of the spies, no less. One of his spies could be aboard this ship waiting to kill me. Or you could be a spy."Almonzo took a breath.

"Is that all?"

"No! If those spies don't kill me the Prince will kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I killed his best friend!" Almonzo screamed.

"Do you think he has more than one friend, that maybe he could not bear to see them both die?"

"When we get back to Narnia King Gilmert will kill me. It is what Aslan decreed."

"I think the Prince and the King would see this as an exception."

"You cannot say what only can be decreed by Aslan."

"You are right to say that a mortal such as yourself cannot claim such authority but I am not like you. I made the law, and as their author I know them best, for what and why they were made"

"Who are you?"Almonzo asked with deep reverence. He did not doubt the claims of the exalted person holding him.

"I have been called many things, had many titles and many names. I have appeared in many shapes, sizes, and forms; though that did not change who I am. I am the same yesterday, today, and tomorrow; the same in the beginning and in the end. But I am still who I AM. Aslan, the son of the empire over the sea. I am the one who you were calling out to, I heard your cry for forgiveness and am here because of that. Now listen to what I am going to say to you."

Aslan, the great Lion of Narnia, lowered the humbled Almonzo to the deck. Stooping down his great head which towered over the fawns bent one, Aslan looked into his eyes. "You will not die, you will live. I do not want you to die-yet; you, just like all the overs of creation will one day die, but I do not want it to be today. I want you to live!"

"No! I don't deserve to live." Almonzo yelled. "How can you want that? Do you not remember what I've done?" the fawn said, dispaire

"You do not deserve to live, you deserve to die because of your crimes." The Lion murmured fondly and a great shining tear rolled down.

Almonzo was startled by the tear. Could the Lion really care about him that much, that he would weep at the thought of losing him?

"Why are you crying?" Almonzo asked tentatively.

Aslan drew in a shaky breath. "Because I love you. I have known you since before you knew yourself or anyone else knew you. I have watched you grow, following the plan I had for you, and sometimes stumble along the way trying." Almonzo looked down ashamed. "I made you and know you, inside and out. You are very dear to me." Aslan tenderly nuzzled the fawn.

"I don't understand, how can you..."

"There is no way for you to comprehend my limitless love for you."

"Aslan, I love you... but I don't deserve your love."

"I know." Aslan whispered sadly.

"I want to." Almonzo continued eagerly.

Aslan nodded, but said nothing.

"I wish there was a way I could." said the fawn with sorrow and distress in his eyes. Never can a father stand-by and watch his child's heart broken; nor could Aslan. Standing over the fawn, he enveloped him between his great paws.

"You can," he purred softly. Stepping away from the Lion, Almonzo's face showed great surprise and doubt.

"You did wrong Almonzo, and you will be punished." The Lion spoke with gentle sternness, as a loving parent to a disobedient child. "I still love you, so I will not stop the punishment."

"Why? If you love me, will you kill me?"

"You did wrong Almonzo. I would be doing wrong if I did not punish you."

Tears flowed anew down Almonzo's face reflected in the moonlight's luminous glow. "Aslan," the small fawn sobbed.

"I punish you because I love you. You knew that the wadges of wrongs is death."

Almonzo hung his head with shame and sorrow. "You had a plan for me, didn't you?" he asked hesitantly.

Yes, Aslan nodded, tears shown in his eyes.

"There were great plans for me," Almonzo said," I know they were. They will never be now. An opportunity wasted."

"Great things would have happened, yes. But no one is ever told what would have happened, although, great things will still happen.:

Almonzo was troubled by this. Across his forehead deep furrows appeared.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Almonzo." Aslan asked gently.

"I can't understand how you can have plans for me now. Now that I've...now that I've disobeyed you. Or even how you would want me."

Aslan sighed. "Do you love me, fawn?"

"Yes!"

"Do you trust me?"

Almonzo hesitated, them whispered confidently "yes."

"Do you remain true to you pledge that you swore to me and the King, the day you began your service to the man and his family whom I appointed to rule over me country?"

"Yes."

"Then I expect you to fulfill it."

Closing his eyes Almonzo though back to the day long ago that Aslan spoke of, over twenty years ago.

_ Ladies wearing the rainbow and gentlemen just as elegant and regal, strolled leisurely around the palace garden. All the Narnia creatures and a small handful humans from Archandland and Calorman, crowded around the Palace steps where the royal family which now numbered three, stood. Almonzo stood separated from the crowd and the royal family gathered on the steps. _

_ Nearing the noon day position the sun beat down on the heads and shoulders of those gathered. And there was no comfort from the sniffling heat for the breeze which had began that morning died. Tents were brought for the royal family standing on the steps and a maid approached to fan the tiny child who all the fuss was for, to keep him cool. Restless, the crowd murmured and fanned themselves, 'what were they waiting for?' _

_ Despite the raging heat, Almonzo shivered. This was an important day for him, a moment that would detrain the remainder of his life. He believed this was his opportunity, the one opportunity that each person gets only once in a lifetime to the unimaginable. Who could have known that Almonzo, the fawn, son of Zomo the village teacher and story teller, would be here today; appointed to serve the royal family teaching the Prince?_

_ His family, his village, himself, had expected nothing more in his future than the village Storyteller and Teacher; until the summons came. The hopes of his village weighed heavily on his shoulders._

_ "Almonzo, you are summonsed." Sweat beaded on his furrowed forehead. This was his last chance to backout, to escape a life of servitude to the royal family. Almonzo shook his head. This is what he had wanted all his life, since he first discovered the world of knowledge, to teach others his passion for learning. _

_"Aslan, Your Highness's;" Almonzo said sweeping an elegant bow. _

_"Fawn, what do you wish?" King Gilmert asked ceremonially._

_"To swear my service to you and your decedents." Recited Almonzo._

_"Kneel, fawn." _

_All eyes locked on the Lion. _

_"Pledge your loyalty to your King."_

_"I, Almonzo, pledge with all of my heart, to serve the royal family all the days of my life until such a time that my Lord Aslan, or death comes for me. I pledge this before the people of Narnia, my King, and the great Lion, Aslan; that they may hold me accountable to my pledge. All this I swear my the great lion Aslan."_

Through many years had passed he still remembered clearly that day. Just as clear he remembered his pledge to serve the Prince.

"'-all the days of your life until such a time that you Lord Aslan or death comes for you.' I have not come for you yet, nor has death. You have a responsibility to the Prince and I am here to hold you accountable."

His face expressionless, Almonzo nodded.

"Do you still wish to die?"

Startled Almonzo looked up. "I wish it with all of my heart, it is what I deserve. Though I do not see how I can."

"You could, if you really tried, you could. But it would be worse for both you and Gale."

Questions rose up inside the fawn. "Do you want to know what I'm talking about? Although I am not telling you anything you do not already know. Gale, who is already bend over with sorrow and worry, will morn the loss of his two friends greatly; one who was killed by his own friend and then killed himself because of it. It will be a deadly blow to his heart that he will never recover from, to lose two friends in one night. If he lives he will return home, never reaching the Lone Islands, and the evil there will gown unchecked. Whether you relies it or not, your choices affect the people around. Especially this one."

"You are right. You are always right. And I have probably known it all along. Thank you." Almonzo whispered.

"For what?"

"For stopping me from killing myself, talking some sense into my head, and forgiving me."

"I did not forgive you, yet." The Lion added.

"Oh. Aslan, will you forgive me for what I did? I know that your forgiveness will not change the consequences of my actions, but please will you forgive me?"

Joy emanated from the Lion, purring he said, "Yes, I forgive you."

Love and care shown in his face. Almonzo stared at it for a long time. His mind could not grasp the idea that forgiveness for such a terrible crime was possible.

There was nothing else to say. "Thank you."

Aslan kissed the fawn's curly, horned head. "Go to the Prince, he needs you."

Almonzo nodded.

The Lion walked behind him to the cabins. Gale paced restlessly outside, worry etched clearly on his face.

"My Prince," Almonzo said meekly.

"You!" Gale yelled drawing his sword.

"Son of Adam!" the Lion roared behind Almonzo. Gale dropped his sword. Gently Aslan nudged the fawn forward, then disappeared into the night.

Gale embraced Almonzo fiercely, tears flowing down his face onto the fawns. Almonzo was also crying.

"It is my duty to kill you Almonzo and it nearly broke my heart. I could not have watched you die. I-" Gale could not finish because his voice was chocked with tears. Almonzo hated to ask but had to know.

"Trochees?"

"He lives."


End file.
